Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens and the like. Touch sensitive devices in particular are popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. A touch sensitive device can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch sensitive surface. In some instances, a touch sensitive device can also include a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel or integrated with the panel so that the touch sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. The touch sensitive device can allow a user to perform various functions by touching or hovering over the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location on the panel. In the instance of the display device, the touching or hovering location can often be dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, the touch sensitive device can recognize a touch or hover event and the position of the event on the touch sensor panel. The computing system can then interpret the event and thereafter can perform one or more functions based thereon.
When the object touching or hovering over the touch sensor panel is poorly grounded, data outputs indicative of the touch or hover event can be erroneous or otherwise distorted. The possibility of such erroneous and distorted outputs can further increase when two or more simultaneous touch or hover events occur at the touch sensor panel.
Many touch sensitive devices are now recognizing simultaneous touch or hover events, in addition to single touch or hover events, as additional inputs to allow the user to perform various functions associated with the simultaneous events. As such, techniques to address poorly grounded objects that cause the simultaneous events are becoming quite important. The challenge is to develop a technique that appropriately addresses the erroneous of distorted outputs, yet does so in an efficient, effective manner.